1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication terminal such as a portable telephone set and a personal handyphone system (PHS), and more particularly to a portable communication terminal having a speaker for outputting voice on the phone (hereinafter, referred to as a receiver) and a speaker for outputting a ringtone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many portable telephone sets have a camera function and can connect to the Internet. For these reasons, the portable telephone sets are desired to have a large display screen. Folding portable telephone sets and slide-type portable telephone sets can relatively easily have a large display screen arranged therein. In order to arrange a large display screen in a portable telephone set, other components are required to be downsized and the arrangement of the components is restricted. For example, JP 2003-143692 A discloses a portable telephone set in which a receiver and a speaker for outputting a ringtone are integrated. However, in a case where the portable telephone set is capable of informing of an incoming call while the user is on the phone, a loud ringtone is suddenly output to the user's ear.
JP2001-506458A discloses a portable telephone set capable of controlling a ringtone. The portable telephone set includes a speaker which has both functions of outputting a ringtone and outputting voice on the phone, and includes a flip arranged at a front side of the speaker. The portable telephone set suppresses the volume of the speaker to a level suitable for speech on the phone when the flip is opened. JP 08-307488 A discloses a folding portable telephone set having two chassis. The portable telephone set detects an opening operation of the two chassis and suspends or reduces a ringtone.
However, there are cases where the user of a portable telephone set desires to know the presence or absence of an incoming call to the portable telephone set even when the flip is opened or the two chassis are opened. The portable telephone sets disclosed in the known examples mentioned above cannot meet such a user's need.